paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2)
Our story continues the next morning at the Lookout. The pups are finishing up their morning exercises and having breakfast. While the girls are getting the little ones ready for pup school, the boys are busy meeting with Ryder to discuss the day's chores. After the meeting, Rubble asks Ryder "Ryder, do you know anything about the music they'll be using in the new pup pup boogie 3?" Ryder says he's never heard any of it, but does know who to call on this. After the pups are busy doing their chores, Ryder makes a call to Adventure Bay's number one DJ, Carl DuBois. At the radio station, Casey is doing his radio show when the phone rings. "Hi there, this is Carl, who's this?" he asks. "Hi Carl, it's Ryder from the Paw Patrol" Ryder replies. "Ryder baby, what's happening?" Carl answers back. Ryder explains what's going on and asks if Casey can stop by the lookout later to give the pups a musical history lesson. "Sure thing Ryder, be glad to help out" Casey tells him. Ryder thanks Casey and hangs up the pup pad. At the pup school, the pups are in the library trying to find out all they can about 70's and 80's music. The pups ask the school librarian and she's more than happy to tell them about "the good ole days". She shows them some of the fashions of the 70's and the pups laugh at each page. "Wow, they sure did dress funny" Dylan says to his cousins. "What about the music" Aurora asks the librarian. She goes to the computer and puts in a CD of some 70's dance hits and the pups listen to what sounds like a foreign language. "People actually danced to this?" Sage asks. "Yes indeed" the librarian answers back. Just then the bell rings and the pups return to class. Later that afternoon, Ryder, the dogs and the pups are all in the TV room as Carl gives them a brief history of "disco". "Dudes, the music back then was far out" Carl tells the pups. Carl notices the pups' faces and laughs. The pups mention that the librarian played some dance music for them at pup school and they didn't get it. "Little dudes, you don't get the music, the music gets you" Carl tells them. Carl starts their first lesson by showing some of the dance steps of the day. The pups all laugh as Carl dances the Hustle. "Now, you pups try it" Carl says. He restarts the CD and the pups stumble over each other trying to dance. Ryder steps in and goes over to Skye. "Skye, I think I know how we can handle this" Ryder says. Skye goes over to the dance mat and Ryder sets up the music to sync to the game. Within a few minutes, Skye is mastering the steps to the new music. "Ryder, this is great" Skye says. After a few minutes, Chase takes his turn on one mat while Zuma gets on the other one. "Ryder, dude, this is awesome" Zuma says. "C'mon pups" Ryder says, after a while, each of the pups entered have mastered the steps necessary. Afterwards, the rest of the gang party on into the night. After a while, Carl tells the pups he has to get up and go to work in the morning. "Thanks Carl for coming over and showing us this music" Ryder says. "Hey, no problem Ryder, glad to help out" Carl says as he leaves. Afterwards, the girls put some very tired and happy pups to bed as they get ready to turn in themselves. MORE TO COME Ladsone